The Date
by k3v1n1997
Summary: Just a short fic with plans to become longer. M for later. Yaoi, Noex. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING.** This is my first fan fiction so it'll be a bit rough, but I hope it's not too bad. This story was beta'd by the ever amazing Bramblerose4!

* * *

Prologue:

Rex grabbed Noah's hand, tears and cold rain streaming down his face. He hadn't expected it to go amazingly well, but he hoped it would have gone better than it had.

"I'm so sorry, Noah!" He basically screamed to the blonde as he struggled to keep up with him. "I'm really so, so sorry." His shouting was overpowered by his crying. The small Italian restaurant quickly grew smaller behind them as they sprinted away into the dusk.

"Rex, it'll be okay! Some people are just like that!" Noah managed in between gasps of air.

"No it wont, I should have known better, I didn't want you to get hurt! I can't believe anyone would ever do that!" Rex managed to sniffle out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I really just don't understand why you want to do this so badly," Noah said to Rex, his boyfriend of four months.

"I think its time for us to go public. I want people to know that you are mine and I'm yours," Rex explained. "What better way to do that than on a date to a real restaurant, instead of just some lame burger shop?" he finished.

"I don't think its going to go well, Rex," Noah mumbled.

"I think it'll go fine. Just stop worrying and get dressed," Rex replied. But he was also starting to worry. What if it did go horribly wrong? What if he got hurt, or even worse, what if he got Noah hurt? He couldn't bear to let that happen. However, he was willing to push through, so he could finally walk down the street, hand in hand, with his Noe.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready." Rex heard Noah say. He snapped out of his thoughts to reply.

"Okay, let's go or we'll be late, Noe!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The cab pulled up to the sidewalk a few minutes early, which meant they had time to talk before going inside.

"Out of curiosity, why is this so important to you?" Noah asked.

Rex replied with a heartfelt, "Because I love you."

"You are so cheesy sometimes I swear!" Noah snorted. "But thanks, it means a lot to hear you say that. Really though, why?"

"I guess you could call it a 'trial run' to see how it goes with the two of us in public together. I don't know why people would have a bad reaction, but it's good to make sure. And I just enjoy being around you," Rex retorted.

"Aww, that was sweet. Whelp I guess this is the time to do it if you really want to! Let's go so we won't be late," Noah stated.

They paid the cabbie and exited the yellow van onto the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 3

As they walked through the beautifully arched double doors Rex reached the maitre d'.

"Reservation for Salazar," he said nervously.

"Right this way, sir," the man in the tuxedo said. They were seated at the center most table, in plain view of everybody in the room.

"I don't know if we should stay, Rex," Noah said sheepishly. "I feel like people are staring."

"Okay, we can leave." Rex stated with a grin. "After we eat."

"Ugh, fine then," Noah blurted in a hasty tone. "What are you going to get?" he asked his voice sounding calmer.

"I think I'll have the steak," Rex uttered. "Or maybe just some pasta. You?"

"I think I'll get the chicken parm, maybe with a salad." Noah responded.

A young brunette beamed at them, dressed in a black pants suit with a white bow tie. "Hello! My name is Alonza, I will be your server tonight. Are you ready to order?"

They placed their orders; Rex got the steak and Noah, the Chicken Parmesan.

"Very good choices gentlemen, your orders will arrive shortly." With that the young woman left them.

"You know? I've been thinking lately," Rex took Noah's hand, which was sitting on the table. "Why don't we take our relationship to the next level?"

Rex kissed Noah's hand. The two boys immediately heard gasps and laughter. After scouting the room they had noticed that most people had started to stare at them with a scowl or a look of disgust plastered on their face.


	5. Chapter 4

Rex became angry.

"Why don't you all just mind your own business?" Rex shouted to the crowd.

"Go home FAGGOT! nobody wants you here!" A man in the crowd yelled.

"Yeah we don't want you 'gaying up' our kids!" A woman yelled from across the room.

"Why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP before I give you something to really worry about!" Rex yelled back.

"It's okay Rex, just let it go." Noah said. "It'll be fine, we should just go."

"No, Noah, people shouldn't be allowed to just say stuff like that." Rex stated.

At that moment Alonza returned and threw Noah's food into his lap. "Get out now, or we're calling the cops! We don't want your kind here!"

Rex barely managed to make it outside before he broke down. Noah followed him out. Rex grabbed Noah's hand, tears and cold rain streaming down his face. He hadn't expected it to go amazingly well, but he hoped it would have gone better than it had.

"I'm so sorry, Noah!" He basically screamed to the blonde as he struggled to keep up with him. "I'm really so, so sorry." His shouting was overpowered by his crying. The small Italian restaurant quickly grew smaller behind them as they sprinted away into the dusk.

"Rex, it'll be okay! Some people are just like that!" Noah managed in between gasps of air.

"No it wont, I should have known better, I didn't want you to get hurt! I can't believe anyone would ever do that!" Rex managed to sniffle out.


	6. Chapter 5

As they reached Providence Rex finally slowed to a normal pace.

"Rex," Noah said. "Its going to be okay. But I really could use a change of clothes if you have some."

"Yeah, that girl really did a number on you, didn't she?"

They entered the room and Rex found a clean pair of pants and some underwear for Noah.

"You know how I said that I wanted to take this relationship to the next level before all of this happened?" Rex said as he caught a glimpse of Noah changing out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I really didn't know what you meant." Noah's voice quavered. "But I guess that I could keep an open mind."

"I mean we don't have to do anything tonight, obviously, after that train wreck." Rex spoke halfheartedly. "But I would like to show my love for you in a 'more passionate' way soon if you catch my drift."

Noah, taking the hint, removed the last bit of clothing that he had on and sauntered over to Rex who was still facing away from him. He placed his hand on Rex's crotch and Rex spun around.

"I was serious. We don't have to, if you don't want to, Noah," Rex blurted even as his pants became tighter.

"Dinner may have been a bust but that doesn't mean the night has to be over so soon." Noah replied in a sultry tone. "Besides I've been wanting this for a while for myself."

Noah removed Rex's jacket, then his shirt, exposing the young Latino's firm and handsome torso. He lowered himself onto his knees and began to trace the ever growing bulge in Rex's pants with an open mouth.

"Are you ready?" Noah asked with a subtle curiosity.

"I am ready as long as you are, Noe," Rex almost groaned.

Noah took that as an invitation to remove the Latino's pants. As he did so he was surprised to find that Rex hadn't been wearing any underwear, which made his erection spring out as soon as the pants moved. Noah began to suck. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Rex's girth then allowed it to enter his mouth.

"Damn, that feels good." Rex managed to hold back the moan developing in the back of his throat, he would save that for later.

Noah continued going faster and harder, taking more into his mouth with every moment. He soon found that he was deep-throating Rex in his entirety. Rex let out a throaty groan as his head made contact with the back of Noah's throat. Noah continued as he pleased, beginning to stroke his own shaft slowly, then to a steady pace on par with his treatment of Rex. Rex put his hand in Noah's hair and stopped him.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" Noah asked.

"Come here," Rex demanded as he raised his lover up by his hair and kissed him passionately. "It's my turn now!"

Rex dropped in front of the naked and hard man. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and took all of Noah's length in an instant. He heard Noah moan and felt him flinch at the pleasure. Rex pulled back a bit and began to let his tongue play with the cock inside of him. He went faster and faster until Noah cried out in a raspy voice.

"Just fuck me. AGHHH!" Noah managed to say between moans.

Rex removed the member from his mouth and peered up.

"If you want me to I most certainly will," Rex replied eagerly.

"Then do it, Rex," Noah sincerely meant that.

Rex lead Noah to the bed and pushed him down. He climbed onto his naked body and began to kiss his neck, then he move downwards to Noah's nipple and began to tease it with his tongue. Noah began to moan loudly and rub himself against Rex. Rex moved even lower back to Noah's rock hard shaft. Rex slid his index finger into the blonde while his head bobbed up and down on Noah. Noah flinched as Rex added another finger and found the knot of nerves inside of him. Noah bucked against them as Rex added a third finger.

"Are you ready?" Rex asked.

"I want you inside of me, Rex." Noah answered.

Rex removed the fingers occupying the blonde and replaced them with the tip of his head. He slowly started to enter the tight space and Noah went wild. Filling with a mixture of pain and pleasure as Rex brushed against his prostate. Rex was now buried to the hilt in his boyfriend, he waited a moment then he began to move first slowly then transitioning to a brisk pace slamming into Noah's insides and began stroking the blonde quickly. Noah squirmed and writhed underneath the dark haired man.

"Rex, I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" Noah shouted as he climaxed onto himself and Rex.

The convulsions inside of Noah was too much for Rex and after a few more strong pumps released himself into Noah. With a sigh he rested on top of Noah kissing him passionately as they both began to drift away Rex whispered, "I love you, Noah."

"I love you, too." Noah returned. "Maybe we could try tonight again sometime, somewhere more suited to us."

"I'd like that." Rex said finally drifting away into sleep.

The End.


End file.
